


Tan solo una mirada.

by Harucm



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucm/pseuds/Harucm
Summary: Estaría centrado en la obra de ficción "La Vieja Guardia", en la historia de dos de sus personajes que me han emocionado sobremanera, Joe y Nicky.Me he desplazado a cualquier ciudad europea, durante el final del siglo XIX o principios del XX, dando un salto en forma de flashback. Personajes principales Joe y Nicky.  Y como cualquier obra de ficción me he tomado mis licencias históricas
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 1





	Tan solo una mirada.

**Author's Note:**

> Este seria el primero después de mucho tiempo. (Lo escribí hace unos meses)  
> Es sencillo, simplemente me apetecía escribir algo así.  
> Es la primera vez en usar esta plataforma.  
> Escribo en español, mi nivel de inglés es pobre, pero en nuestra lengua hay muchísimo menos escrito sobre este fandom, así que no está de más compartir entre nosotros. Gracias y espero no aburrir mucho.  
> Tengo algo más escrito, pero ya iré poco a poco.

Volvía a llover, este maldito clima, ni por el paso de los siglos se consigue acostumbrar, para quien había nacido bajo el sol abrasador de Jerusalén, tan lejano en tiempo y espacio. En la calle, a la altura de las ventanas de la estancia que habían alquilado empezaban a encender las farolas de gas, en esta calle de un barrio humilde aún no habían sido sustituidas por esa nueva tecnología, la que llamaban electricidad.  
La modernidad los había cogido de improvisto, pero había cosas que nunca cambian. No cambia ese hombre que con una respiración pausada y un cuerpo cálido dormía desnudo entre sus brazos y bajo las mantas. Tampoco cambió el hecho, de que ese hombre, negoció el precio del alquiler, como tratante de arte, para él y su sirviente. Mientras esperaba en la calle con el escaso equipaje que portaban, hasta que fue avisado, dándole una llave y las instrucciones del acceso del servicio. Solo la rabia era amansada por su procedencia, una mirada de párpados cansados que rodeaban dos iris del color del océano, en el que sólo mirarlos era como zambullirse el más profundo de los mares.  
Pero ya daba todo igual, se habían acostumbrado a la sobriedad, a no llamar la atención, eran como el resto de las almas que deambulaba por la ciudad. Pero no eran iguales, no había nadie más afortunado que ellos, ya que la suerte les había sonreído de diferentes formas. Sólo quería oler su nuca apartando su media melena castaña, sólo con acercar sus labios sin llegar a rozar siquiera, sólo su aliento es suficiente para hacer reaccionar sus folículos pilosos. La respiración del durmiente cambió su ritmo pausado a irregular, podía suponer su significado, algo en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños le estaba visitando y no parecía precisamente grato, cerró más su abrazo apretando lo contra su pecho y susurrando al oído sin mucho éxito despertó de golpe. Abriendo sus ojos buscando otros oscuros, como cada vez que despertaba de una forma u otra.  
-Que soñaste esta vez – dijo Yusuf. – Cuéntame -.  
Fue hace demasiado tiempo, el subconsciente le había llevado a un viaje demasiado lejano, más de lo que podía recordar. A su tierra natal, a casa, si es que se podía seguir llamando así, ya había encontrado un hogar entre aquellos brazos más oscuros, más cálidos, más bondadosos de lo que jamás pudiera haber imaginado.  
El más joven de tres hermanos, Nicoló, como había sido bautizado, y como ya había pasado con su tío, sería formado y mandado a formar parte del clero, destino que corrían aquellos hijos que no heredaban ni título ni tierras que pertenecían a su hermano mayor por derecho de nacimiento, era algo inalterable en sus pensamientos. Y su hermana, su hermosa hermana que había heredado al igual que él los ojos de su madre, grandes, azules o quizás verdes dependiendo de la luz, de la climatología y según ella de su corazón. Sería esta semana, el matrimonio concertado con el hijo de otro señor, sería un gran alianza, había ido todo un éxito, pero sus ojos se ha en tornado grises. Sólo Nicoló parecía apreciarlo, se iría, no volverían a verse, o sólo por un corto espacio de tiempo.  
Entendía perfectamente su destino, pero su corazón estaba confundido desde hacía un tiempo, tan ocupado estaba ya con su dios que ninguna muchacha había llamado jamás su atención, jamás había cedido a las insinuaciones de su hermano para que lo acompañará en sus andanzas nocturnas, en lo que hacía aquello que se le antojaba. Sólo dios sabe cuántos hijos bastardos andaban por aquellos tierras. Serás un buen sacerdote le decía.  
Se dirigía a las cocinas, siempre le había gustado ese lugar, los olores, las manos diestras de ella, la que quería como una segunda madre, aquella que le ofrecía pequeños manjares que desde niño tanto le habían gustado. También estaba él , el hijo de aquella cocinera y del encargado de los establos, que al igual que su padre heredaría esa profesión. Una familia que por generaciones había servido a la suya. Era más o menos de su edad, le gustaba su compañía, fuerte pero delgado, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, verdes como los prados y los bosques a los que iban cuando salían de caza. Nunca se había sido tan feliz como cuando cabalga sobre aquellos caballos llegando al bosque. Él chico era un buen rastreador, Nicoló por su parte siempre había destacado en el uso del arco. Cabalgaban, reían, corrían, cazaban, se sentía libre, pero había algo en su corazón que le hacía latir tan fuerte que dolía. En su amigo, su risa, sus historias, sólo su forma de caminar le había quitado el sueño noches enteras, estaba mal.  
Llegó el día de la boda de su hermana, nunca había visto su casa tan hermosa, nunca se había respirado tanta alegría, por cada rincón corrían de un lado para otro, una alegría que contrastaba con los ojos de su hermana cuando la había visitado esa mañana en sus aposentos, una profunda tristeza en el fondo de aquellos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos. Habían hablado poco, pero ella dejó claro lo desgraciados que eran, ella que ni si quiera había conocido el amor, era obligado a casarse, también le dijo como su pequeño y hermoso hermano estaba profundamente enamorado de un imposible.  
Enamorado, esa palabra resonaba en su mente, enamorado cuando, de quien, le había desconcertado, le dolía el estómago. Sólo deseaba salir de allí y cabalgar libremente por los prados hacia el bosque., libre, junto a él, junto a su amigo. Enamorado.  
La ceremonia fue bien, durante la celebración, comió, bebió, si bebió mucho, quizás demasiado para su cuerpo. Bandejas salían y entraban de aquella puerta, aquella puerta que daba a las escaleras que conducían a lo que él anhelaba. Estaría ayudando en las cocinas como parte del servicio, cuando todos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para percatarse se su ausencia y no guardando el mejor de su equilibrio, atravesó el portal y descendió las escaleras lo mejor que pudo. El olor de las cocinas que tanto le gustaba inundaba sus fosas nasales, se cruzó con un par de sirvientes que le prestaron poca atención, estaban acostumbrado a verlo deambular por esos lugares, siempre había sido algo más extraño que el resto de los señores. Tal como llegó a su destino, una gran sonrisa le recibió. Que haces aquí, dijo, tu lugar es con tu familia, con tu hermana. No me echaran de menos fue su respuesta. Mientras su lengua iba mucho más lenta que sus pensamientos, las imágenes se le agolpaban y unos ojos verdes aguardaban. Ven dijo finalmente, puedo hablar contigo, su respuesta fue una risa y un estas demasiado borracho. En la bodega cercana a las cocinas donde grandes barricas de vino fermentaban el vino, la temperatura era fría y la atmósfera asfixiante. Tomó sus manos y mientras la mirada del otro viraba a la extrañeza quiso tomar los labios que tanto había deseado para sí y sin que el tiempo pareciera haber pasado la hermosa sensación en su estómago cambió a un dolor que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, sin alcanzar su objetivo recibió a cambio un puñetazo que le proporcionó un dolor no sólo físico sino también mental y sentimental. Esos ojos que habían iluminado su vida cambiaron a sorpresa, asco y decepción y esa sería la última vez que los viera.  
Cobró la razón, ahora unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y consigo uno ojos oscuros como la noche, pero brillantes de preocupación, iluminados por las farolas incandescentes que derramaban su luz a través de la ventana. – Cuéntame -, salió de aquellos labios que llevaba siglos besando pero le seguían estremeciendo al notar su tacto. Ya no sentía dolor, había encontrado su hogar.


End file.
